Total Drama Elimination Game - Season 2
by GreedyBoosk
Summary: In the second season of TDEG, Chris brings back the 13 contestants from Revenge Of The Island to battle it out for the grand prize of 10,000 dollars. Who will be the winner, and who will be crushed and defeated? Find out on TDEG Season 2!
1. Episode 1

**Total Drama Elimination Game - Season 2 Episode 1**

Chris: Welcome Total Drama fans to the second season of Total Drama Elimination Game! This time around we will see the 13 contestants from Revenge of the Island battling it out for another $10,000! Who will be victorious, and who will become losers? Find out here on the first episode of Total Drama Elimination Game, Season 2!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: It's time to introduce the contestants!

A boat arrives and Jo steps out.

Jo: Your dead McLean! After All-Stars I promised myself I wouldn't come back to this hellhole of a show!

Chris: Fortunately for me, you can't decide whether you want to come back or not. I do! Thank God for those contracts of yours.

Jo: Grrrrr

Chris: The next person is multiple personality Mike!

Mike: Uhh don't you remember, I lost all my personalities. It's just me now.

Chris: Huh, well thats boring, go stand next to Jo I'm done talking to you.

Mike: Um okay…

The next person to arrive is Brick.

Brick: Brick reporting for duty!

Jo: Ugh it's this guy again.

Brick: Good to see you again ma'am, but I must admit I am here to win this time, so I won't be going easy on you.

Jo: Sorry to burst your bubble Brickhead, but there are no challenges this time so haha.

Brick: Oh, but that doens't mean I can't win!

Jo: We'll see…

Chris: Next up is… B!

B: …

Chris: Okay you're boring, next up is Scott.

Scott: Great, another season of this crap.

Chris: Hey, unless you want to go home right now I suggest you start liking this place.

Scott: That would be nice.

Chris: Oh, well then you're staying, ha!

Scott: Unless they vote me out.

Chris: Whatever, the next person is Zoey.

Zoey: Mike!

Mike: Zoey!

Scott: Seriously, how annoying can some people be.

The next person to arrive is Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: Hey losers, where's Mike? I wanna get it on with Vito again.

Mike: Uhhh I can't do that no more, Vito's gone…

Anne Maria: Nooooo, well you're useless then.

Chris: Next up is Dawn.

No one steps out of the boat and Chris then realises she is sitting next to him.

Chris: Whoah! You are one freaky kid.

She goes over and stands next to the rest.

Scott: Ewww, it's creepy girl.

Dawn: Ewww, it's dirty Scott.

Chris: Next up is Sam!

Sam steps out of the boat playing on a Nintendo Switch.

Chris: Sam, you're gonna have to give that to me.

Sam: Aren't we allowed one luxury item.

Chris: Fine, keep your stupid gadget.

Dakota then arrives, looking relatively similar to a human.

Sam: Dakota! Good to see your back to normal, those scientists did a good job!

Dakota: Yeah, good thing I'm rich, because it wasn't cheap.

Chris: Move along people, the next person is Lighting!

Lighting: Sha-yeah! Lighting strikes again!

Jo: Seriously, this guy hasn't fallen off a cliff yet?!

Lightning: Sha what?

Scott: I think she's trying to say that you're stupid.

Lightning: Lightning aint stupid, he just don't think about stuff that aint important.

After that he begins to walk up to the campers but accidentally falls in the water.

Jo: Like looking where you're going.

Chris: Next up is bubble boy Cameron.

Mike: Hey Cam, good to see you buddy,

Cameron: Yeah, hey guys.

Chris: And last, and I guess least, Staci.

Staci: Did you know that boats where invented by my great great…..

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Chris: Well then, now that everyone is here it's time to begin. But, for an early twist we're going straight into an elimination!

Mike: Are we not even being put into teams?

Chris: We'll get to that eventually, but first it's time for someone to become the first loser for this season. Who will be the first to go home? Find out next time on Total Drama Elimination Game!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter, leave a review if you want and don't forget to check out the next one!**


	2. Episode 2

**Total Drama Elimination Game - Season 2 Episode 2**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Elimination Game the campers arrived and I surprised them with a great twist that I came up with all by myself! We are going straight into an elimination! So let's not waste any more time and see who the first loser will be, here on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Alright campers, go and vote for who you want to go home!

 **Confessional: Jo**

Jo: There are so many idiots here, it's hard to choose which one of them should go first. I'd say Staci but she seems to have shut up for now, so I guess Lightning since all he does is annoy me with his stupidity.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Mike**

Mike: I know that the last time I was on this show it was kinda horrible, what with Mal and all. But now, especially with no challenges I'm actually looking forward to this season, but I'm not sure who to vote for…

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Scott**

Scott: I'm voting for that little creep Dawn since she will probably use her weirdo magic to win if she doesn't go home. Or something…

 **End of confessional**

Chris: It's time to see who the first loser will be! Oh that rhymed. Anyway the marshmallows go to… B, Dakota, Sam, Mike, Zoey, Jo, Brick, Dawn, Scott, Anne Maria and Staci! That just leaves Cameron and Lightning, who, fun fact, were actually the finalists of Season 4, of the original show of course.

Jo: No one cares, just say that Lightning is going home and we can end this nightmare sooner!

Lightning: Yeah, like Lightning is gonna be the first one to go home!

Chris: Are you done? Thanks. The final marshamallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Lightning!

Lightning: Told ya I was safe.

Jo: WHAT! How are you not going home.

Mike: Sorry Cam, sucks you have to go so early.

Cameron: Oh well, at least I can relax at the spa now!

Chris: Well that does it for this episode, join us next time to see what the teams will be and who is going to join Cameron at the Playa Des Losers, on Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-  
** Anne Maria: Cameron  
B: Lightning  
Brick: Cameron  
Cameron: Lightning  
Dakota: Cameron  
Dawn: Scott  
Jo: Lightning  
Lightning: Cameron  
Mike: Lightning  
Sam: Cameron  
Scott: Dawn  
Staci: Cameron  
Zoey: Lightning

Cameron: 6 votes  
Lightning: 5 votes  
Dawn: 1 vote  
Scott: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Cameron

 **Still Remaining-** Anne Maria, B, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci and Zoey

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the second chapter, leave a review if you want and don't forget to check out the next one!**


	3. Episode 3

**Total Drama Elimination Game - Season 2 Episode 3**

Review Responses-

Piecesxoxo- I didn't really like Cameron either, don't really think he should have won Season 4.

ThatBritishGuy- Nice to see people are excited for this season.

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama, the campers were thrown straight into the first elimination, and Cameron was the first to be kicked out of this season. Stay tuned to see what teams the campers will be on, and who the next loser will be, here on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Welcome Campers to a place you will be visiting everyday, the Wheel! The wheel will decide which team will have to send someone home, but before that we have to see what teams you will be in. So here is another wheel with all of your names. When the wheel chooses you you must stand next to your team. Lets begin!

He spins the wheel and it lands on Anne Maria.

Chris: Anne Maria, you are on the first team. On team two is…

The wheel lands on Brick.

Chris: Brick, you are on team two.

This goes on for some time until everyone is assigned to a team.

Chris: Alright, on team one is Anne Maria, Staci and Dakota. On team two is Brick, Jo and Zoey. On team three is B, Lightning and Mike. And finally, on team four is Scott, Dawn and Sam.

Scott: Oh would you look at that, I'm on the same team as creepy girl, guess you'll be going home first, right Sam?

Sam: Huh, oh sure, as long as you don't vote me out as well.

Scott: Hmmm, deal I guess.

Chris: May I continue? Thanks. It's now time to announce what your teams will be called. Team one, from now on you are the Sneaky Sharks! Team two, you will be the Pesky Parrots. Team three, you will be known as the Dangerous Ducks.

Lightning: I am NOT going to be called a duck!

Chris: Too bad, because I don't care. To conclude, team four will be the Ballistic Bears. Well then, it's time to see which one of these teams will be eliminating someone tonight.

Chris spins the wheel and it lands on…

Chris: The Ballistic Bears! Well then, you three need to vote for who you want to send home.

 **Confessional: Scott**

Scott: Well isn't this perfect! That idiot Sam will do anything I say, so that creep can finally go home.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Dawn**

Dawn: I'm quite worried about my chances of staying here, but I might be able to convince Sam to vote for Scott.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Sam**

Sam: This is a really hard decision, I was going to vote for Dawn because Scott wanted me to, but Dawn wants me to vote for Scott. While voting him off would make him hate me, it would mean he is too far away to do anything.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Alright you three, you have cast your votes. The first marshmallow goes to Sam. And the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Dawn!

Scott: WOW, you are a real idiot Sam.

Sam: Heh heh, well too bad because you're leaving now.

Scott: You won't get away with this, don't forget that.

Chef: Yeah, yeah get on with it dirt boy.

Dawn: Thanks Sam, I am really grateful for what you did.

Sam: Yeah, well I'm kind of worried about what Scott is going to do…

Chris: That's it for now, to see who will go home next, tune in to the next episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Scott: Dawn

Dawn: Scott

Sam: Scott 

Scott: 2 votes

Dawn: 1 vote 

**Eliminated Contestants-** Cameron, Scott 

**Still Remaining-**

 **Sneaky Sharks:** Anne Maria, Staci, Dakota

 **Pesky Parrots:** Brick, Jo and Zoey

 **Dangerous Ducks:** B, Lightning and Mike

 **Ballistic Bears:** Dawn and Sam

* * *

Thanks for reading the third chapter, leave a review if you want and forget to check out the next one!


	4. Episode 4

**Total Drama Elimination Game - Season 2 Episode 4**

Review Responses-

That British Guy- Scott is a good character, but he got quite far in the two season he was in so I wanted to change it up a bit.

Piecesxoxo- I'm glad it is not predictable.

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, the contestants were divided into teams, with the Ballistic Bears being the ones chosen for elimination. In the end it was Scott who was voted out when Sam decided to vote with Dawn against him. Which team will be facing elimination next, find out on another thrilling episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: _Yawn…_ Chef, who do you think will be going home next?

Chef: I don't know, don't really care.

Chris: Well, I'm too tired to host today, so why don't you do it?

Chef: Whatever…

At breakfast…

Zoey: Hey Mike, how's your team?

Mike: It's alright. B is quiet, but Lightning is loud and kind of annoying. What about yours?

Zoey: My team? Well, Brick and Jo are always arguing and fighting, I'm starting to really despise them.

Chef: Alright Maggots! Time to see which pathetic team is going to kick someone out of the game.

Lightning: Hey, a team with Lightning on it is definitely not pathetic!

Chef: Whatever you say, idiot.

Chef spins the wheel and it lands on…

Chef: The Pesky Parrots, what kinda names are these? Anyway, whoever is in the Parrots team go and vote.

Zoey: _gulps_

Mike: Good luck Zoey!

 **Confessional: Jo**

Jo: I want Brick to go because he is a pain in the butt. Convincing Zoey to vote for him shouldn't be too hard.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Brick**

Brick: I'm voting for Jo since she constantly bosses me around and annoys me! I wonder if Zoey would vote for her?

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Zoey**

Zoey: I have quite a hard decision to make, should I vote for Jo or Brick, well at least I know I won't be going home!

 **End of confessional**

Chef: Alright, lets just do this. The marshmallows go to Zoey and…

…

…

…

…

…Jo.

Jo: Ha ha! Sucker.

Brick: What…

Zoey: Sorry Brick, but you're quite likeable, so if I want to win this eventually I don't want to be up against you.

Brick: Well at least your reason was dignified, but I know that you voted for me out of hatred Jo!

Jo: So what?

Brick: So nothing… Goodbye comrades, it was an honour.

Chef: Alright that's enough goodbyes, leave already! Oh, and for those watching... come back next time, or whatever…

 **Votes-**

Brick: Jo

Jo: Brick

Zoey: Brick

Brick: 2 votes

Jo: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Cameron, Scott, Brick

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Sneaky Sharks:** Anne Maria, Staci, Dakota

 **Pesky Parrots:** Jo and Zoey

 **Dangerous Ducks:** B, Lightning and Mike

 **Ballistic Bears:** Dawn and Sam

* * *

Thanks for reading the fourth chapter, leave a review if you want and forget to check out the next one!


	5. Episode 5

**Total Drama Elimination Game - Season 2 Episode 5**

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama, Chef was the one hosting and the team that was chosen for elimination was the Pesky Parrots, where in the end it was Brick who was voted off. Who will be the next unlucky person to be sent packing? Find out here on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Good morning campers! Nice to see all of you are in a good mood! Just kidding, I can see you're not really looking forward to potentially be sent home.

Anne Maria: Hey if it meant relaxing in that spa I wouldn't mind being voted off.

Chris: I don't care what you want, let's just see which team will go to the bonfire ceremony today.

Chris spins the wheel and it lands on…

Chris: The Pesky Parrots! Weren't you the same ones as yesterday. Ah who cares. Although, since there are only two of you it looks like we have to bring back Cameron, Scott and Brick. Hmm, maybe I should have made the teams bigger than three people, because bringing back eliminated contestants all the time could become a hassle, oh well.

The previously eliminated contestants are brought back to Pahkitew Island and they vote for either Jo or Zoey.

 **Confessional: Cameron**

Cameron: Zoey and I are quite good friends so I'm voting for Jo.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Scott**

Scott: Both of these girls are annoying, but having Jo around at the Spa would be horrible since she would probably just complain all the time, so I guess I'll vote for Zoey.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Brick**

Brick: I don't get along well with Jo, so having her around at the Spa wouldn't be favourable. On the other hand, Zoey deserves to stay in the game more than Jo, man this is a tough one.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Alright then, the losers have voted and the results are in. The one and only marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Jo!

Jo: Yes!

Zoey: Awww.

Cameron: Oh, sorry Zoey, but at least we can hang out together now.

Zoey: Yeah, but I'll miss Mike.

Jo: Wow, Brickhead, I'm actually surprised you didn't vote for me.

Brick: I'm kind of surprised at myself, but I had my reasons, mainly the fact that I didn't want you around at the Loser House.

Jo: Hey, I'm still in the game so that's a win in my eyes.

Chris: Well that does it for this episode, see who will go home next when we return, on Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Cameron: Jo

Scott: Zoey

Brick: Zoey

Zoey: 2 votes

Jo: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Cameron, Scott, Brick, Zoey

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Sneaky Sharks:** Anne Maria, Staci, Dakota

 **Pesky Parrots:** Jo

 **Dangerous Ducks:** B, Lightning and Mike

 **Ballistic Bears:** Dawn and Sam

* * *

Thanks for reading the fifth chapter, leave a review if you want and forget to check out the next one!


	6. Episode 6

**Total Drama Elimination Game - Season 2 Episode 5**

Review Responses-

Piecesxoxo- I don't hate Zoey, but all her plot is about her relationship with Mike which makes it quite uninteresting.

That British Guy- I guess she is quite unpopular with people.

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, the Pesky Parrots were sent to the bonfire ceremony for the second time in a row, and this time it was Zoey who got the boot. How will Mike react to his girlfriend being voted off, and who will be the next to go? Find out on another thrilling episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

All the campers make their way to the Mess Hall.

Mike: Hey Sam, you seen Zoey today?

Sam: Huh? Zoey, no I haven't seen her.

Mike: How about you Staci?

Staci: Nope, but this one time my great, great…

Mike: I have a bad feeling…

Jo: ( _Yawns_ ) Time to eat some disgusting food.

Mike: Oh no, if you're still here, then Zoey is…

Jo: Ugh, out of my way string bean, and stop crying about your stupid girlfriend.

Mike: You're right Jo, Zoey isn't dead or something, I'll see her eventually. Right now I need to stop being sad and focus on the game.

Chris: Morning victims! I mean, campers… Are you ready to find out who the unlucky team will be?

Jo: Just get on with it!

Chris: Alright, alright. Follow me to the clearing.

Once all the campers arrive, Chris spins the wheel and it lands on…

Chris: The Dangerous Ducks! B, Lightning and Mike, go and vote for who you want to be kicked out of the game.

 **Confessional: B**

B: … ( _holds up a picture of Lightning_ )

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Lightning**

Lightning: Aw man! If only this season had challenges, then Lightning's team would never lose! Anyway, who should I vote for, B the silent weirdo, or Mike the annoying weirdo?

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Mike**

Mike: Lightning is really obnoxious, so I wouldn't mind him being gone. However, since I don't know B that much, I'm not sure if I can trust him or not.

 **End of confessional**

Chris: It's time to find out the results. The first marshmallow goes to… Mike!

Mike: Whew…

Chris: And the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Lightning!

Lightning: Yeah baby, the Lightning stays another day!

B: ( _opens mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Chris_ )

Chris: Well there you go, another person is gone, and now only eight people are left in the game. Who will be next person to leave, find out next time on Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

B: Lightning

Lightning: B

Mike: B

B: 2 votes

Lightning: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Cameron, Scott, Brick, Zoey, B

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Sneaky Sharks:** Anne Maria, Staci, Dakota

 **Pesky Parrots:** Jo

 **Dangerous Ducks:** Lightning and Mike

 **Ballistic Bears:** Dawn and Sam

* * *

Thanks for reading the sixth chapter, leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next one!


	7. Episode 7

**Total** **Drama Elimination Game - Season 2 Episode 7**

Review Responses-

That British Guy- B is an okay character, but since he doesn't talk he can be a bit boring, however I wouldn't mind if he was in a proper season again.

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama, the Dangerous Ducks were the ones chosen, and B was voted off. Who will be voted off next? Stay tuned to find out, here on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Alright campers, lets see who will be chosen today.

Chris spins the wheel and it lands on…

Chris: The Ballistic Bears, Dawn and Sam. Since there are only two of you we have to bring back all the previously eliminated contestants…

Once the losers arrive they go and vote for either Sam or Dawn.

 **Confessional: Cameron**

Cameron: I don't know Dawn that well, but I got to know Sam a bit in All Stars, so I guess I'll vote for Dawn since I would prefer if Sam got further than her.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: B**

B: … ( _holds up a picture of Sam_ )

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Scott**

Scott: I would like to vote out both of these idiots, Dawn has annoyed me since Season 4, but Sam screwed me in this season and voted me off. So which of those two idiots should I vote for?

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Zoey**

Zoey: I think Sam is a nice guy, but he has already been on two seasons so I feel that Dawn deserves to stay more than him.

 **End of confessional **

**Confessional: Brick**

Brick: This is a tough decision because I think both of them deserve to stay in the game, I will have to give it some thought…

 **End of confessional**

Chris: The losers have now voted, and the results are in. The only marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Dawn!

Dawn: Aw, I'm sorry you have to leave Sam.

Sam: It's alright, I never expected to get far.

Scott: That's what you deserve for betraying me, idiot. But I wanted to vote for you as well, creepy girl.

Dawn: Whatever, I'm in the game and you are not.

Scott: For now…

Chris: And that concludes another episode, tune in next time to see who will be eliminated on Total Drama Elimination Game!

* * *

 **Votes-**

Cameron: Dawn

Scott: Sam

Brick: Sam

Zoey: Sam

B: Sam

Sam: 4 votes

Dawn: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Cameron, Scott, Brick, Zoey, B, Sam

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Sneaky Sharks:** Anne Maria, Staci, Dakota

 **Pesky Parrots:** Jo

 **Dangerous Ducks:** Lightning and Mike

 **Ballistic Bears:** Dawn

* * *

Thanks for reading the seventh chapter, leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next one!


	8. Episode 8

**Total Drama Elimination Game - Season 2 Episode 8**

 **Review Responses-**

KnightLawn: Thanks, glad you like it.

That British Guy: Sam is okay in my opinion, but he should not have been in All Stars, there were much better candidates for that season.

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, the Ballistic Bears where forced to go to the bonfire ceremony, but since it was just Sam and Dawn, the previously voted out contestants returned to vote one of them out, that being Sam. Now only seven contestants remain in the game, but soon it will be six, find out who will be voted off here on another thrilling episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

At breakfast…

Staci: Wow, I can't believe I'm this far in the game!

Jo: That's only because your stupid team hasn't had to vote anyone off yet, I guarantee you would be the first one voted off if your team had been selected.

Dawn: Do you have to pick on Staci all the time, Jo? Why can't you two just get along?

Jo: Because all she does is talk about her relatives, all of which is one massive lie.

Staci: Actually, I've made an effort to stop talking about my family, and I guess it's paid off since no one has voted for me.

Jo: That's because your team hasn't… ah forget it, talking to you is just a waste of time.

Meanwhile…

Mike: So, Lightning, hehe. Do you want to make an alliance with me? I mean, we're the only two guys left and there will probably be a merge quite soon…

Lightning: Nah uh! Lightning don't need no alliance. Lightning is gonna win this game all by himself!

Mike: Oh, sure thing…

Chris: Hello campers! I hope you slept well, because for one of you that night was your last!

Anne Maria: No I did not sleep well, but I will in the spa!

Chris: What's that? I wasn't listening. How about we get on with it!

At the clearing…

Chris: The team going into elimination today is… the Pesky Parrots!

Jo: Well how is that gonna work, it's only me left in this stupid team!

Chris: Umm, I guess you're just automatically eliminated! Bye!

Jo: That's not fair!

Staci: Ha ha, looks like I'm going even further than you!

Jo: No, this isn't fair, I demand you at least let me do a challenge or something to stay!

Chris: Fine! Chef get over here.

Chef: Huh?

Chris: Think of a quick challenge she can do to determine if she stays or not.

Chef: Hmmm, can it be a duel against someone, that would be fun.

Chris: Sure whatever. Jo who do choose to fight against.

Jo: I choose… Staci!

Staci: What?

Chef hands both Jo and Staci a duelling stick like the ones in the All-Stars intro.

Chris: Now fight, or something. Whoever loses will be eliminated.

The battle begins and Staci manages to block some of Jo's hits, but gets hit hard in the back.

Staci: Ow! Uh, did you know my great uncle invented duelling sticks! He he.

Jo: What, do you think if you bore me I will surrender or something? No chance, idiot.

Jo quickly runs behind Staci and slams her head, knocking Staci out cold.

Chris: Wow, that was brutal. I guess Staci is eliminated then. Congratulations Jo.

Jo: Yes! Who outlasted who now, blabbermouth. Too bad she's unconscious so I can't laugh in her face.

Chris: Alright then, in a surprsing turn of events, it's Staci who is eliminated. Now there are only six left in this game, so it's really starting to heat up! Join us next time to see who will be going home, on Total Drama Elimination Game!

* * *

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Cameron, Scott, Brick, Zoey, B, Sam, Staci

 **Still Remaining-**

 **Sneaky Sharks:** Anne Maria and Dakota

 **Pesky Parrots:** Jo

 **Dangerous Ducks:** Lightning and Mike

 **Ballistic Bears:** Dawn

* * *

Thanks for reading the eighth chapter, leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next one!


	9. Episode 9

**Total Drama Elimination Game - Season 2 Episode 9**

Review Responses-

That British Guy- Yep she was quite annoying in the show, probably created just to be the first one gone.

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama, the Pesky Parrots team was chosen but since it was only Jo left, she demanded a challenge to make sure she had a fair shot at staying in the game. Chef chose a duel and she chose to fight against Staci, who she beat, meaning it was Staci who left the game. Who will be the next to be eliminated, find out on tonights episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Welcome campers, I have an announcement to make which is that the teams are no more! You are now merged.

Dakota: Great, now we all have to go to the campfire ceremony.

Chris: Yes, so all six of you now need to vote for who you want to send home.

 **Confessional: Anne Maria**

Anne Maria: All these idiots should just give up and let me win. But which one of them should go home first?

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Jo**

Jo: I was really worried yesterday when I was about to unfairly eliminated, but fortunately I saved my own butt and also got rid of Staci, so it was a double victory! For today though, I'm unsure whether to vote for Lightning or Anne Maria, but it'll be one of them for sure since they're the two most annoying people here.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Lightning**

Lightning: Lightning don't like any of these people, but I probably hate Jo the most, so I'll vote for her.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Mike**

Mike: I'm really worried, I think I could be going home since I don't really have any friends left in the game.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Anne Maria**

Anne Maria: All these idiots should just give up and let me win. But which one of them should go home first?

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Well then, lets see who the first post-merge boot will be. The first marshmallow goes to… Dawn. Also safe is Dakota, Mike…

Mike: That's a relief.

Chris: … and Jo.

Jo: Alright!

Chris: That just leaves Lightning and Anne Maria, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Lightning!

Lightning: Ha ha! Another day, another victory for Lighting!

Anne Maria: Eh who cares about this stupid show anyway, I'm happy I can now go to the spa.

Chris: Anyway, that's it for this episode, tune in next time for another thrilling episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

* * *

 **Votes-**

Anne Maria: Lightning

Dakota: Anne Maria

Jo: Anne Maria

Lightning: Jo

Mike: Anne Maria

Dawn: Lightning

Anne Maria: 3 votes

Lightning: 2 votes

Jo: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Cameron, Scott, Brick, Zoey, B, Sam, Staci, Anne Maria

 **Still Remaining-** Dakota, Jo, Lightning, Mike and Dawn

* * *

Thanks for reading the ninth chapter, leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next one!


	10. Episode 10

**Total Drama Elimination Game - Season 2 Episode 10**

Review Responses-

That British Guy: Yep, she was quite annoying.

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, the teams were merged into one and all six remaining contestants had to vote, with Anne Maria being sent packing. Now there are only five left, who will make it, and who will lose out on the money? Find out on another episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

At breakfast…

Mike: So, Lightning. Have you considered my offer of an alliance, after all it is pretty close to the end of the game now.

Lightning: Leave me alone, string bean. Lightning is working by himself!

Mike: Oh great, I guess I'm on my own then.

Dakota: Hey Jo, how you doing?

Jo: Why do you care?

Dakota: No reason, just curious.

Jo: Well I suggest you don't try to talk to me again because it won't end well for you.

Dakota: Jeez okay.

Chris: Whats up campers? Ready to get to todays elimination.

Jo: Of course! The sooner I vote these losers off the sooner I can win the money.

Lightning: Yeah, like anyones gonna vote for you in the final, everyone hates you, Jo!

Jo: Oh yeah? We'll see.

 **Confessional: Jo**

Jo: I hate to admit it, but he has a point. Not many people like me so getting votes in the final may be difficult, unless I bring someone like Lightning with me who everyones hates as well!

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Mike**

Mike: Lightning is seriously annoying me. Not only does he not want to be in an alliance with me, but he is so loud and obnoxious! So I'm voting for him today.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Dawn**

Dawn: I never thought I could get this far, but I'm here so I would like to win!

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Lightning**

Lightning: Mike is starting to be annoy me, he keeps on asking me to be in an alliance with him, but Lightning won't be in an alliance with no one!

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Alright then, let's see who's safe. The first marshmallow goes to… Dakota!

Dakota: Yay!

Chris: Also safe is… Dawn! And another person who will be here for at least one more day is… Jo.

Jo: Ha! In your face Lightning.

Lightning: So what, doesn't mean I'm going home!

Chris: Actually you are, because the last marshmallow goes to… Mike!

Lightning: What? Thats not fair!

* * *

Jo: Ha ha! See ya later!

Chris: And now only four remain, who will be in the final three, and who will suffer the same fate as Lightning? Find out in the next episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

* * *

 **Votes-**

Dakota: Lightning

Jo: Mike

Lightning: Mike

Mike: Lightning

Dawn: Lightning

Lightning: 3 votes

Mike: 2 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Cameron, Scott, Brick, Zoey, B, Sam, Staci, Anne Maria, Lightning

 **Still Remaining-** Dakota, Jo, Mike and Dawn

* * *

Thanks for reading the tenth chapter, leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next one!


	11. Episode 11

**Total Drama Elimination Game - Season 2 Episode 11**

Review Responses-

That British Guy- I like this cast, but the first generation is much better.

* * *

Chris: Previously on Total Drama, the final five became the final four as Lightning was voted out. Stay tuned to see who will be the next to leave on Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

Chris: Morning campers, go and cast your votes!

 **Confessional: Jo**

Jo: I'm happy Lightning is gone, but that ruined my plan of taking him to the finals. Now I just have to get rid of whoever has the most friends, so they aren't in the finals with me.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Mike**

Mike: I'm voting for Dakota just because she keeps on complaining about everything, I get it, you're rich. But you don't have to complain about stuff just because it isn't the same standard that you're used to.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Dawn**

Dawn: I think I'll vote for Mike today, I feel bad for doing it but someone has to go and I would prefer if it wasn't me.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Dakota**

Dakota: I can't wait for the game to be over, the state of food and accommodations is just unbearable! At least there's no toxic waste! * _shudders_ *

 **End of confessional**

Chris: And now to see which of you will be going home, but first, who's safe. The marshmallows go to… Jo and… Dawn. Mike and Dakota, the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…oh, it's actually a tie! Well then, what now.

Mike: Should we have a revote?

Chris: No, that would take too long, Chef! Come here!

Chef: What now?

Chris: Choose who should go home, Mike or Dakota?

Chef: Uhhh, I'll choose the girl cause she always complains about my food!

Chris: Alright then, Mike you are safe, but Dakota, you're eliminated.

Dakota: Awww, at least I don't have to stay in this horrible place any more.

Chris: Well there you have it, we are down to the the final three! We're so close to the end so don't miss the next episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

 **Votes-**

Dakota: Mike

Jo: Dakota

Mike: Dakota

Dawn: Mike

Chef: Dakota

Dakota: 3 votes

Mike: 2 votes

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Cameron, Scott, Brick, Zoey, B, Sam, Staci, Anne Maria, Lightning, Dakota

 **Still Remaining-** Jo, Mike and Dawn

* * *

Thanks for reading the eleventh chapter, leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next one!


	12. Episode 12

**Total Drama Elimination Game - Season 2 Episode 12**

Review Responses-

That British Guy: It's definitely not as good as the first generation, but I still like it.

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, there were only four left and this soon became three as Dakota was voted out. Now it's time for the semi-finals! See who will lose, and who will make it to the finale, on the penultimate episode of Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

At breakfast…

Jo: Wow, this season has been easier than I thought, now I just have to beat skinny and weird. Piece of cake!

Dawn: I wouldn't be so sure Jo, you're not very likeable.

Jo: So what? I'm definitely more deserving than you two.

Mike: Why do you say that, it's not like there were any challenges for you to prove that.

Jo: Yeah there was! Remember, when I defeated Staci!

Mike: Oh yeah, you were going to go home, but you persuaded Chris to let you fight for your position in the game. I guess that's quite impressive, although anyone could have defeated Staci, probably even Dawn.

Dawn: No, I wouldn't want to fight anyone, I'm against that.

Jo: And that's why you'll soon lose, because you can't fight for the money.

Dawn: I won't have to.

Jo: Sure thing, creep.

Chris: Welcome campers! It's time for the semi-finals! Follow me please.

Mike: Yay I guess…

Chris: Since there are only three of you, like last season we will have a mini challenge to decide who gets to be in the finals.

Jo: Yes! There is no way I won't win this, you two couldn't lift a stone!

Chris: Actually Jo, this is a mental challenge! You will all be asked a series of true or false questions about Total Drama trivia, and the person with the most points at the end wins! Not only does the winner get a guaranteed spot in the final three, they choose who goes with them. So, believe me, you want to win this!

Jo: Great…

Chris: Alright then, time for your first question. True or false, Leshawna won the first ever individual immunity in Island.

Jo holds up true. Mike holds up false. Dawn holds up true.

Chris: The answer is true! Dawn and Jo have one point, Mike has zero.

Jo: Yes! I guess I can still win this challenge. Wish it was physical though.

Chris: Next question, true or false, Chef made an illegal alliance with someone in Action.

Jo holds up true. Mike holds up true. Dawn holds up false.

Chris: The correct answer is true. Jo and Mike, you two get a point. That means Jo is in the lead with two points, while Mike and Dawn have one each.

Jo: Yes!

Chris: Next up, the Drama Brothers consisted of Cody, Justin, Tyler and Owen. True or false?

Mike holds up false. Jo and Dawn hold up true.

Chris: Mike is correct, the answer is false. Mike and Jo now both have two points, Dawn has just one.

Mike: Alright!

Chris: Next question, true or false, Revenge of the Island had three team swaps in total.

Jo: Well that is just too easy, that's the season we were all on!

Chris: Let's see if you get it right then!

Jo holds up false, Dawn holds up true, Mike holds up false.

Chris: The correct answer is true! Dawn gets a point meaning you're all tied at two points.

Jo: What! But there were only two swaps, Brick went to the toxic rats, and I swapped with Scott.

Chris: Actually, when Dakota returned to game she switched to the other team, so there were three swaps.

Jo: _*mutters under her breath_ * Stupid game, stupid challenge.

Chris: For your next question, Duncan was the only contestant to merge four times, true or false?

Jo holds up true, Dawn holds up true, Mike holds up false.

Chris: Jo and Dawn are correct, Mike is not.

Mike: Aww dang it.

Jo: Bring it on, Chris!

Chris: And now the last question, true or false, the intended name for Pimâpotew Kinosewak, aka the Floating Salmon, was the Soaring Eagles?

Jo holds up true, Mike holds up false, Dawn holds up false.

Chris: And the correct answer is true! Jo wins with four points!

Jo: Yes! In your face losers, even a stupid mental challenge like this is way too easy for me!

Chris: Well then, Jo you are in the finals, but now you have to choose who will go with you, Mike or Dawn?

Jo: Dawn, after all, Mike has Zoey and Cameron and a bunch of other people who will definitely vote for him, but no one will vote for the weirdo.

Chris: Okay then, Mike you are out of the game. But Dawn and Jo, one of you will soon become the winner!

Dawn: Wow, I'm in the finale!

Mike: Shoot.

Chris: Don't miss the finale of Total Drama Elimination Game!

* * *

 **Votes-**

Jo: Dawn

Dawn: 1 vote

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Cameron, Scott, Brick, Zoey, B, Sam, Staci, Anne Maria, Lightning, Dakota, Mike

 **Still Remaining-** Jo and Dawn

* * *

Thanks for reading the twelfth chapter, leave a review if you want and make sure to check out the next one!


	13. Episode 13 - The Finale!

**Total Drama Elimination Game Season 2 - Episode 13**

Review Responses-

xtremexavier15: Mike is alright, but he was much more interesting with the various different personalities.

That British Guy: It could have been better.

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, it was the semi-finals and the final three had to compete in a challenge to see if they would make it to the finale. In the end Jo won and chose Dawn to go with her. Who will win, Jo or Dawn? Find out on the grand finale of Total Drama Elimination Game!

(Insert theme song here)

At breakfast…

Dawn: Good luck Jo, you may not be a very nice person, but I'm sure you would like to have the money.

Jo: Thanks I guess, I'm actually glad you're in the finale with me. You might be weird but out of all the idiots in this season, you're probably the one I hate the least.

Dawn: I knew you could be nice for once.

Jo: But I'm still going to beat you.

The finalists gather at the elimination ceremony, and all eleven previously voted out contestants return to the island.

Chris: Welcome to the finale! Now the decision of who wins is up to the losers. You must go and vote for who you want to win, either Jo or Dawn, so, go and vote!

 **Confessional: Scott**

Scott: Wow, how the heck did Dawn get to the finale?! Obviously I'll vote for Jo, even though she is also annoying.

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Zoey**

Zoey: I'm proud of Dawn for getting this far, so I'll vote for her, she's definitely more deserving than Jo!

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: B**

B: * _holds up picture of Dawn*_

 **End of confessional**

 **Confessional: Lightning**

Lightning: Jo should not be in the finale, she should'a been the first to go! But Dawn is creepy, so I don't really know who to vote for!

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Well then, all the losers have voted, so it's time to reveal the results! The winner of Total Drama Elimination Game Season 2 is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Dawn!

Jo: Oh come on!

Dawn: Wow that's great! Thank you so much guys!

Zoey: Your welcome!

B: _gives Dawn a thumbs up_

Chris: Well that does it for this season of Total Drama Elimination Game!

* * *

 **Votes-**

Cameron: Dawn

Scott: Jo

Brick: Dawn

Zoey: Dawn

B: Dawn

Sam: Dawn

Staci: Dawn

Anne Maria: Dawn

Lightning: Dawn

Dakota: Jo

Mike: Dawn

Dawn: 9 votes

Jo: 2 votes

 **Eliminated Contestants-** Cameron, Scott, Brick, Zoey, B, Sam, Staci, Anne Maria, Lightning, Dakota, Mike

 **Runner Up-** Jo

 **Winner-** Dawn

* * *

Thanks for reading the chapter and the story, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
